Percy's Twists and turns
by strongarms1
Summary: Percy's fury against Gaia has caused him to enter his previous state, a Primordial, an one not born of Chaos, but of pure energy! Read as Percy makes his journey across the universe against rogue planets against Chaos while maintaining a relationship with 6/9 women. Harem. Disclaimer :I own nothing but the plotline. Percy/Chaos, Perchaos pairing,
1. The Beginning

Percy P.O.V.

The war with Gaia had been hard yet forthcoming. So far we had held them back and even wounded Enceladus and Polybotes. Almost all the Giants had been resurrected for the final battle of Olympus to determine who would come out the winner, Olympus or the Giants. Gaia had risen and was watching the battle from atop her mountain watching with gleaming eyes as the giants started to push back against the demigods. Even though we were still holding pretty good, they more of a fucking challenge than the titans, and that is saying something considering 40 demigods protected Olympus.I had just struck down Polybotes onto his knees when the gods appeared out of nowhere thinking it was a good time to show up without getting a trident and net up their ass for example. Now let me tell you something now, I had just taken another dip in the Styx to rejuvenate my invulnerability. Although before I could reach it, I was stopped by Styx telling me I wasn't allowed to dip in it again without a certain condition if I were to die at all during the battle. I would spend eternity in her river doing whatever she commanded instead of Olympus. Yes, for those of you with perverted minds, yes it means I would have to fuck her if she deemed it so for about 100 years. Anyways, back to the grand event. Dad and I had just struck Polybotes onto his knees by reversing the poison he had shot at us. When Dad stepped forward about to send him to Tartarus, Polybotes swung his legs as fast as lightning knocking my Dad out from under his feet. I jumped to my Dad's side as Polybotes was about to leave a fatal blow to my Dad's chest when I stuck Riptide up to parry Polybotes' trident. I parried while Dad healed himself with the water, and I jumped up when Polybotes tried to impale me through the chest with his trident and I jumped off the trident and jammed Riptide as far as I could into Polybotes' chest causing him to stumble and land on his back. Dad quickly approached while I said something to Polybotes which would most likely be the last words he would hear until he could somehow get out of Tartarus early.

"So how does it feel to be back in this position like in New Rome? Although unlike last time when you were murdered by a statue, you get to have a quieter death, A.K.A. a trident ripping apart your insides." I said to him fake cheerily and sarcastically.

"I-I-I wii-lll kill you!" He stuttered as he coughed on his own blood due to his throat bleeding causing blood to trickle into his lungs.

"Oh is that so? Cause I'm pretty sure you are the one on your deathbed." I said with a devious smirk on my face. Dad came up to me and said "Enough, he has had enough torture, might as well send him to Tartarus."

Dad raised his trident and the next thing Polybotes knew was he becoming slowly dissolving gold dust. I found it weird how beings like the giants would dissolve into the golden dust of monsters instead of ichor. Then again, they were offspring of Tartarus so of course they would be part monster. Di Immortales I'm more of a Seaweed Brain today than usual.

By now, all the giants besides Mimas, Leon, and Porphyrion had died to the hands of the demigods and gods. Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Athena, Dionysus, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel were fighting Leon. I decided to join them by conjuring up a wall of water the size of the Empire State Building. Believe me, you have NO idea how fucking hard this is! The battlefield stopped all of a sudden when everyone looked at my wall of water. The demigods and gods looked like they about ready to shit themselves at my wall of water, even my dad was staring at me in shock. The giants were gaping at me like a fish out of water as if I was something they had never encountered before and might hurt them. Gaia was looking at me in awe and shock, as if Pontus couldn't even do this. Yeah, I know who the Primordial god of the seas is, so what?

I sent the wall at Leon and used a tentacle of water grabbing Mimas by the foot and dragging him towards me. Mimas was constantly trying to put out the water with his flames, but the water had hardened into ice that seemed would never melt. When the Giants were practically standing next to me, I shouted at them, "You have the audacity to harm my family while I'm watching?! You are going to suffer for this!" I roared at them as a hurricane surrounded me, the winds picked up causing a tornado to form, and the earth was shaking like none other that Poseidon would ever be able to bring forth, even in anger. I yelled at the giants who were literally pissing themselves "You will suffer at my hands for this! I haven't been able to unleash my negative feelings for I've locked them in my heart, but you have gone to far!" All the beings on the battlefield looked in fear as Mimas and Leon were picked up by the water and I roared unleashing 5% of my anger and I clenched my fist causing the water to tighten around the giants choking them for lack of air. I clenched my fists till they turned white causing the giants to yelp in pain before turning into golden dust as the pressure killed them sending their essence back to their place of birth, Tartarus.

I turned to Porphyrion charging him giving him about 3 seconds reaction time. Porphyrion realized where he was at in this point of time and threw a bolt of lightning at me rivaling Zeus' master bolt. I did the only thing a Seaweed brain like me would do, I jumped straight at the bolt. The gods and demigods were looking at me like I just committed suicide while Zeus muttered from what I could hear, "No… our only hero." I by some instinct dropped my sword, pointed both of my hands in front of me with my middle and index finger of each hand pointing straight at the lightning bolt. Then I did the one thing no one thought possible. I absorbed the lightning into my fingers then bringing it to my chest, and beginning to point it to the sky as it was decently heavy. When I pointed my fingers to the sky, the lightning arced up lighting up the night sky and I then yelled the only thing I was thinking of at this point of time. "FOR OLYMPUS!" With this, everyone attacked the enemy army with renewed vigor. It also seemed to energize me as I jumped at Porphyrion who F.Y.I. was staring at me like I was the boogeyman. I quickly pole-vaulted up cutting his spear in half which resulted in his outrage as he seemingly almost literally huffed smoke out of his ears. He threw a right hook hitting me in the gut knocking me in the gut as I flew back 50 feet. He sprinted at me while I was regaining my breath trying to keep me on the ground as he tried to roundhouse kick me in the gut again. Though, this time I caught it and thrust Riptide into his thigh. He roared in pain as I withdrew Riptide still trying to retrieve my breath. He stumbled back as I got back up from my lying position. I realized the gods/demigods had decimated the entire monster army and were watching me duke it out with Porphyrion. I decided it was fine time to finally kill Porphyrion. I jumped and feinted to the right as he went to block their with his arms. I rolled to his left and thrust my sword into his left side. He roared and attempted to swat me which only proved futile as I ducked under his swing, rolled to the right, and thrust Riptide into his other side. Porphyrion's eyes widened as he realized he was going to lose this battle. With his remaining strength, he summoned the largest lightning bolt he could still equating to Zeus' master bolt. He threw the lightning bolt as the last person I thought he would chuck it at. Annabeth. I watched as she was struck by it and as Apollo raced to her side with Artemis and the rest of the gods following not to far behind. I slowly turned to Porphyrion who had a victorious smirk on his face thinking I was going to give up, but little did he know, I was only getting started as I lost myself in my rage.I leapt at Porphyrion grabbing him with my hands and somehow lifted him up, and I sprinted towards the ocean with him fighting my every move. I threw him in, and churned to tear him apart. They did so as they deprived him of his strength. I once again leapt at him grabbing him by his chest literally tearing him in half.

The gods looked at me stunned that I was able to do such a feat. Gaia was looking at me with pure shock, hate, and rage. She came down from her mountain and summon a sword made of earth. She then looked at me.

Gaia said with pure hate lacing her words, "I will kill you this day for what you have done!" Thus a battle of burning rage began as she lashed out at me with her rocky sword. She tried to stab, slash, and parry, which in my opinion was not working in her favor. Then she kicked it up a notch. I was literally fighting to hold her back she was so fierce. I summoned some water to my aid as I was beginning to understand her style, but then she changed her fighting style from Roman to Greek , which I could almost dominate. I began to fight back as I did a process of slash, dodge, block, parry, feint, roll, repeat. Somehow, she picked up what I was doing as I was trying to tire out which I realized would be pointless because she is a FUCKING PRIMORDIAL. She kicked out my legs as I was about to slash. We were both equal in our wounds as my Achilles Heel had faded which I assumed was due to Annabeth's death. I was then filled with a feeling I had never once felt in my life like now. This feeling was Pure Fury. I embraced my fury as I fought the earth bonds she had just bound me with at my ankles. I then froze my fist with ice never once made which I could only call "Living Ice." I then struck down on the earth with all my energy causing a 45.3 earthquake to roll all across the stumbled and fell onto the ground due to the sheer power of the ground. Then, something happened that I didn't honestly expect. Gaia quickly sprung up and stabbed me straight through the heart. I pulled out the sword slowly choking on my own blood as Gaia looked upon me like I was a victorious prize that she had won. As I was about to die, again with my luck unexpected shit happens. A figure appeared in front of me with a face of amusement as gods, demigods, and I looked upon him with bemusement upon our faces. Gaia looked in fear as her face turned extremely pale and I thought I heard her mutter "Sister… Mother… Look upon earth please now! All I ask!" The figure approached and knelt down to my level and spoke in a language I couldn't understand. The figure looked me in the eyes and said "Finally, I have found you once again!"

I looked at him and said the only thing my brain could have done and said right now, "Wha?"

He looked at me and said "I have finally found my embodiment! I am the power that you used to wield before you went into rebirth and looked for your answer. Allow me to help you remember." Suddenly all the events rushed into me. How I had been born by energy, me finding my first love, my love cheating on me with one named Erebus, the Primordial god of darkness. For those of you wondering, Nyx was my first , I was overcome with a shower of new power as the embodiment mixed with me as I felt new levels of power wash over me. I then turned to face Gaia. "Gaia, stand down and go back to the Primordial Council and report what has gone on here or face my power!" "I will not stand down!" "Then face your fate!"

I then summoned my old music playing weapon. All of a sudden there was a flash and there was a lyre in my hands. Riptide then began to glow and dissipated entering the lyre I called Stormforth.

I played to the unlock song as Gaia started swinging at me trying to get me to stop my playing at all costs. Then, I began singing to it charging it up. (Go Here  watch?v=sGnc08aKXNQ)

Day to night, dark to light,

Fall the sands of time.

Let the years like the gears

Of a clock unwind

In your mind walk through time

Back to better days.

Memories, like a dream,

Wash your tears away.

Like a star in the sky darkness can't reach you.

Light the night, joy is light 'til the new dawn.

Cast away your old face

Full of gloom and spite.

With this mask I will ask

To borrow your light.

Thus forth sprouted 2 silver swords that I caught and immediately thrust it into Gaia's gut causing her to yelp and beg for forgiveness. I said to her "I will show you this so why don't you just go back to sleep ok?" She just nodded and flashed away.

Chaos' P.O.V.

I was just sitting on my throne like always watching what was happening in the universe, pretty much nothing as always. Anyways I decided to look upon the lyre Stormforth when Nyx flashed to me saying "Watch Earth! Watch Earth!" I quickly opened up a mist message looking upon Gaia and her children with one person battling them that seemed to intrigue me more than most. Perseus Jackson. I watched as he bested Porphyrion and almost bested Gaia. Then, in the corner of my eye, I saw an embodiment of power that hadn't showed up since we had betrayed _him _on that night. It said what it needed to to Perseus and explained. I looked at Nyx who just stood there with a shocked face. Then what happened next shocked even me. The missing primordial said to Gaia "Go back to sleep or lest you invoke the wrath of Perseus, newly Perseus Jackson, Primordial of Balance, Music, Warfare, and Loyalty!" I once again looked upon Nyx who looked at me and said "He's back!" Then we heard a shuttering and witnessed Stormforth glowing and shaking. Then, Perseus whistled out a calling song and with one swoop Stormforth became an orb and disappeared. We watched as he sang a new song which charged forth causing the once familiar silver swords to come forth. Then I decided this was enough as Gaia flashed to us and told us of what happened. We then walked through my black portal I had conjured would allow us to pop out when Perseus is about to make his wish for the Olympians. I called forth the other Primordials, and yes Ouranos is living, and Gaia apparently is not happy with that. Anyways, when all of them arrived, I informed them of the missing primordial who was apparently Perseus Jackson in mortal form. Then Tartarus cried out "NO! I can't believe I attacked my best friend!" Ouranos, Erebus, and Chronus agreed as this was rare for the Balance to show himself. We listened as he called forth his lyre once again and sung to Apollo and the rest of the council and the Olympians watched in stunned silence as he sung.

Day to night, dark to light,

Fall the sands of time.

Let the years like the gears

Of a clock unwind

In your mind walk through time

Back to better days.

Memories, like a dream,

Wash your tears away.

Like a star in the sky darkness can't reach you.

Light the night, joy is light 'til the new dawn.

Cast away your old face

Full of gloom and spite.

With this mask I will ask

To borrow your light.

Then I realized, this must've been the answer he had searched for as for each word was a rebirth of his as he had gained a new word each rebirth and he had now broken out and was walking the earth once more. When Perseus asked for Hestia and Hades to be Olympians and the peaceful Titans be released I thought 'Ah yes, He always was selfless.' Then I took the time to walk out of the shadows with the rest of the Primordials.

Perseus' P.O.V.

I felt the Primordials appear and one thought ran through my head 'Ah, Shit.' I slowly turned to see them staring at me as if I wasn't real. I reached my hand over to my swords and asked warily "May I help you?" "Why yes, yes you can, by coming home with us." "Yeah, Um, I'm sorry but I'm sorry I cannot do that." The gods looked at us stunned and they all bowed before Lady Chaos and the Primordials. Zeus then said "Go with them or we will have Artemis hunt you down and castrate you." "Alright, if you insist another rebirth cycle then see yall later" I said fake cheerily. Then the female Primordials yelled "NO! You will not be going anywhere young man, you are coming home with us and that is final!" said Chaos. "Yeah, good luck capturing me, I know how to avoid each and every single person here! So LATER, by the way Tart, Our, Chron, and Erbus, I'll flash you to me!" Then something happened I didn't expect. I saw Chaos grabbing my ear and pulling me down as I was naturally 8' tall. When she pulled me down to her 6' height, she crashed her lips into mine causing gasps and coughs, and chokes to be heard throughout the room, the loudest being Nyx, my former love before I was cheated on.

AN: Well Folks that about ends this chapter, leave a rev if you like, leave constructive flames if you wish to flame at all.


	2. My daughter!

Last time on Percy's Twists and Turns…

Percy's P.O.V.

I felt the Primordials appear and one thought ran through my head 'Ah, Shit.' I slowly turned to see them staring at me as if I wasn't real. I reached my hand over to my swords and asked warily "May I help you?" "Why yes, yes you can, by coming home with us." "Yeah, Um, I'm sorry but I'm sorry I cannot do that." The gods looked at us stunned and they all bowed before Lady Chaos and the Primordials. Zeus then said "Go with them or we will have Artemis hunt you down and castrate you." "Alright, if you insist another rebirth cycle then see yall later" I said fake cheerily. Then the female Primordials yelled "NO! You will not be going anywhere young man, you are coming home with us and that is final!" said Chaos. "Yeah, good luck capturing me, I know how to avoid each and every single person here! So LATER, by the way Tart, Our, Chron, and Erbus, I'll flash you to me!" Then something happened I didn't expect. I saw Chaos grabbing my ear and pulling me down as I was naturally 8' tall. When she pulled me down to her 6' height, she crashed her lips into mine causing gasps and coughs, and chokes to be heard throughout the room, the loudest being Nyx, my former love before I was cheated on.

I was shocked to say the least and the one thought that was running itself a million miles an hour in my head was 'WHY ON EARTH IS CHAOS KISSING ME?' I mean you'd have to have a fucking lot of achievements or be pretty high in honor status to even be hugged by the creator. Apparently she either A. had a crush on me, B. Was angry at me for being gone so long as I kept her company in the old days half the time, or C. It was a welcome back kiss. I slowly stepped back only to be shoved by Chaos almost resulting in being sent into a portal leading to the Void where most likely Chaos would keep me chained up forcefully to keep her company and relay to her what I'd been doing the last few centuries.

I quickly formed a chain and threw it at a pillar helping me to jump over the portal where I then detached the chain and asked Chaos, "Eager for my company once again eh?"

Chaos looked angry at what I just said to her and said "Well of course I'm eager! I've been bored off my ass for over 6 millenia with no entertainment whatsoever except the occasional stupid bickering between the Primordials!"

"Hey!" all the Primordials said at once. I stared over at them acknowledging many of them for the first time. I turned to Tartarus, Chronus, Ouranos, and Erebus and said to them, "You guys wanna meet me outside for a "Guy's night? Haven't hung out in 6 millenia so thought you might want too.

All four of them yelled "HELL YEAH! We need to get away from our wives at some point right? Their nagging has gotten worse over 6 millenia where they just won't shut the fuck up!" They all four said in unison. They looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing due to the "coincidence" while I joined them. Then I turned my attention to the gods who were looking at our conversations with interest and disbelief written all over their face at how 1. I wasn't bowing to them or the Primordials, 2. I treated them like old friends (which I was), 3. I joined them in laughing of all things. Then Zeus cleared his throat.

"Can you please explain what is going on? If you wish to converse take it elsewhere otherwise we still have to grant Perseus Jackson here his wish." The Primordials did the thing you would never have expected from such higher beings. They all flipped the bird to Zeus causing the other Olympians to laugh and Apollo and Hermes to roll on the floor holding their guts laughing as if their stomach would explode at any point in time.

"Oh yeah, like one wish like granting Apollo better haikus or giving Hermes a new ass is possible." I said sarcastically. The room burst into laughter for about 10 minutes before it settled down when Octavian asked me a question about my power.

"H-h-h-how are you so powerful that you met these high beings?" Octavian asked with fear and lust lacing his every word as he glanced at the female Primordials.

I shouted at Octavian "1. Do not even think about what you are going to do if I know what you are thinking. 2. I've stored any excess power I get into my lyre and as I've gone through over 50 rebirths, I've become 100x more powerful than I was last time, so my power probably equates to 3 Chaos' and 1.5 angry Chaos' when I'm calm as a bristle."

Octavian then glanced at my lyre as his eyes held a strange glint that just screamed 'That power will be mine!' He lunged at my lyre attempting to grab it when I simply sidestepped him and roundhouse kicked him in the gut. I yelled at him "You should know that no one can play this lyre besides me as it changes unlock songs according to my moods and I choose if someone is allowed to use it or not. I will not let power-hungry shitfaces obtain this who don't know a fucking thing about playing music, and you are the legacy of Apollo for fuck sake and you can't play music is what I'm assuming?"

Zeus asked us "I'm assuming this is not going to stop?" "No, this isn't going to stop, so you are just going to have to deal with what we are doing right now." I said to Zeus with a smirk that just yelled 'KISS MY ASS MOTHERFUCKERS!'

When I turned back to the Primordials, I saw Nyx's face just itching to come up and ask me questions about my love life as I knew Nyx had divorced Erebus due to cheating in the past. Ah Erebus why can you not keep it in your pants, especially when you know your used-to-be wife watching you when you go and flirt and even bed other girls.

"Well, anyways if all be done, I need to contact a close "friend" of mine." All the Primordials looked at me thinking I was talking romantic interest. "No, not a romantic interest." All of the males looked down like they were disappointed in me. All the female's faces brightened that I kept it in my pants. Then, I brought out my lyre which would call my "close friend" who my embodiment of power had gotten close with when I was not with it (while I was growing up). I played the song which would summon her here as she knew that much, and surprisingly she knew about the Greek gods and such.

Time passes, people move

Like a rivers flow, it never ends

A childish mind will turn to noble ambition

Young love will become deep affection

The clear water's surface reflects growth

Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself...

Everyone in the room looked in awe as I sang while strumming the calming music which seemed to evaporate everyone's worries as I was 1 million times better than Orpheus played.

As I finished the song, a 12 year old girl appeared who looked exactly like me with my black and white eyes. One eye black, another white as it stood for balance, such as Yin and Yang. I approached the girl warmly as she ran up to me and threw her arms around me. I spun her around in a circle and then set her down.

She said to everyone "Hello, I'm Alia, daughter of Perseus, Primordial of balance, Music, warfare, and Loyalty." Immediately when she said that, beams of power came from every god, and primordial but my primordial friends and Artemis. Before they could touch her as she was wearing a mask of terror and fright, I jumped in front of her and plucked my string quickly to the tune of Chief of sinners though I be from a Christian song book. Suddenly, I threw an ocarina to her and she joined me in playing as it erected a force field around her pushing the beams to me which I unconsciously absorbed the beams.

"You all should be ashamed of yourself! Shooting an innocent girl? Why would you do that?! You shoot her one more time then balance will forever be against you!" "Well, it looks like someone couldn't keep it in their pants!" Nyx said tone full of jealousy. "Well maybe if you let her finish you would've heard she was born of the power I exerted and formed her into. It's like a real birth, but used by energy instead of food and stuff like that. Also, why would you care? You cheated on me, so you shouldn't care that I have a child!" They all looked at me like I just fucked myself. Nyx turned to me and tried to punch me but hit a force field erected by Aria. "Thank you Aria, you are just a little daddy's girl aren't you!" I said tone full of pride and joy. She giggled and punched me in the gut. I faked being hurt. I moaned "Aw damn that hurt!" "Yeah right, I know you are faking." "Fuck, well come my friends I said earlier, wait here until I'm done with my daughter."

I brought my daughter with me and began playing Go my children with my blessing as she played to accompany me as I sang.

Go my children with my blessing,

you are my own. Go my children, and know how much I love you.

Here I saw you and I found you, come to me and I will comfort you,

Just tell me and I will soothe you and be there for you.

We stopped and grinned at each other and said at the same time "Thank you! This was fun!" I hugged my daughter and sent her into my home, the Rift of balance.


	3. The Rift of Balance and The guys, AN

Last time on Percy's twists and turns...

"_You all should be ashamed of yourself! Shooting an innocent girl? Why would you do that?! You shoot her one more time then balance will forever be against you!" "Well, it looks like someone couldn't keep it in their pants!" Nyx said tone full of jealousy. "Well maybe if you let her finish you would've heard she was born of the power I exerted and formed her into. It's like a real birth, but used by energy instead of food and stuff like that. Also, why would you care? You cheated on me, so you shouldn't care that I have a child!" They all looked at me like I just fucked myself. Nyx turned to me and tried to punch me but hit a force field erected by Aria. "Thank you Aria, you are just a little daddy's girl aren't you!" I said tone full of pride and joy. She giggled and punched me in the gut. I faked being hurt. I moaned "Aw damn that hurt!" "Yeah right, I know you are faking." "Fuck, well come my friends I said earlier, wait here until I'm done with my daughter."_

_I brought my daughter with me and began playing Go my children with my blessing as she played to accompany me as I sang._

_Go my children with my blessing,_

_you are my own. Go my children, and know how much I love you._

_Here I saw you and I found you, come to me and I will comfort you, _

_Just tell me and I will soothe you and be there for you._

_We stopped and grinned at each other and said at the same time "Thank you! This was fun!" I hugged my daughter and sent her into my home, the Rift of balance._

Percy's P.O.V.

Once I passed into the rift of Balance, I looked upon the house I had not seen for centuries, hell even millennia. I smiled internally at the beautiful house as I began to walk towards it. It was a 3 story house with a 40x40 ft. basement with each room being about 34ft.x42ft. It was painted blue and just looked like one of those upper middle class houses. I preferred not to look like an arrogant, wealthy dick so I made it look like the way it is now. I then turned my gaze onto my daughter, who was walking beside me with a blank expression when I knew on the inside she was excited to see my realm for the first time in her life. She looked at me with a BRIGHT smile as her eyes gave her away telling me she might accidently shit herself due to happiness overload.

I said to her with a cheeky smile, "Well, well, well looks like somebody is excited to see their new home eh?"

"Hell yeah! Um, I mean yes! I can't wait. Also, Nyx wanted me to send you a message that she sent me via mental telepathy, she said "Fuck you, you dirty shit! You don't know what you've done do you?" Alia said.

"Alia, language!" I said with fake anger. I knew she got her cussing skills from me as everyone around me always tries to correct me by different methods. Some even go as far as threatening to cut off my arms and feed them to me .

"Oh cut it out dad, you know I inherit that from you, don't try to correct me with what you do all the time." Alia said with a hint of sass in her voice. That you see is awkward as she usually obeys me no questions asked or asks why she should stop. Then Alia did something that was half expected and half unexpected. She came up to me and slapped me.

I then turned on her as she stepped back realizing what she just did. She said, "Please don't do anything to me dad! I didn't mean what I just did!"

"What do you mean you didn't mean what you just did? Did it feel like you weren't in control of your limbs?" I asked curiously. The only people who could control outside in my realm at night was Erebus, whom I allowed in here glady, Nyx, my former love and now just a jealous douche in general, or Chaos, bless her heart for she would never do that to my daughter as she was like a mom to Alia. So it must have been Nyx.

I told her, "You must've been influenced by Nyx, who must've figured out how to break into my realm. Ugh, when she will learn to leave people alone is beyond me. The only thing I can tell you now on how to avoid being influenced by Nyx is to go in the house and turn on all the lights.

Alia seemed puzzled about this matter and shot me a glare saying 'We talk about this later capiche?' and wandered into the giant house.

I felt the shadows bend behind me and I turned and saw Erebus and the rest of the crew looking at me like I was a higher being than them and they didn't believe it. Erebus said to me "Bro, good job on this realm! Never even been here and it's fucking massive! No wonder you're balance."

"Ha, yeah well no shit, so did you guys come here to escape your *cough* nagging *cough* wives?" "Yeah" They all spoke in unison, looked at each other funny, then burst out laughing.

Pontus said to me "You sir are lucky that you are a bachelor as you don't have to deal with the wives' complaining and buying On-Sale $20 dishrags."

I just snickered and clapped him on the shoulder arguing my own defense with a hearty tone to it, "Well, I'm glad I'm younger than you as I didn't have to be paired with the most logical woman! Being single is amazing and you guys were single for what… 20 minutes? Before you were all married? I applaud you guys for falling to your nagging sisters!"

All of a sudden Gaia, Ouranos and Tartarus's wife, Thalassa, Pontus' wife, Hemera, Chaos, Nyx, and Ananke appeared and they all yelled at me, "WHAT DID YOU CALL US YOU LITTLE DIPSHIT?"

I yelled to the guys, "MEN ALWAYS WIN, WOMEN LOVE TO NAG, AND RUN BOYS! RUN BEFORE THEY RIP US A NEW ONE!"

They all started running to my house which I opened the door for them and I quickly slammed the door on the women Primordials leaving a foot before they would've gotten to the door. I yelled to Chronus "I need you to slow the women down if they get in here! I'll help you while Alia helps the rest upstairs to my private saferoom which I prepared in case something like this happened!"

"Alrighty then!" He yelled back to me.

Once the others were upstairs, we quickly let the door loose and ran up the stairs causing us to be chased by a mob of women. I quickly opened up my portal and dragged Chronus through closing the portal behind me.

The next day…

I woke up groggy as me and the guys had played around on game systems all night long playing games such as Skyrim, Terraria, and just for the hell of it, Minecraft.

I looked in front of me to find Chaos with her special handcuffs which just tell me… I was going to either be raped or help her enjoy an activity that involved war. Most likely the former.

She said to me "You've had your fun with the others, now you get to have "fun with me."

I thought "OH SHIT." 'Wait this might not be as bad as it seems.' "SHUT THE FUCK UP LOVESTRUCK MIND!" 'Well, what if I don't wanna?' "FUCK OFF." Then, I was dragged off to have some "fun."

**AN: Hello everyone, sorry for no updates the past few days, been a little busy with family, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, all I had time to get out so enjoy it or die! Also the 10 women will be Chaos, Nyx, Rhea, Piper, Artemis, Katie, Hestia, Bianca, Gaia, and Thalia. I'll add more if you give me good reasons to.**


End file.
